Night Class Camping Trip
by enragedpurple
Summary: What happens when the main characters of the Night class, Yuki, Zero, and Headmaster plus 4 OC's all go on a camping trip? Chaos ensues... Written by both enragedpurple and MidnightWolf697
1. Oc's Introduced

_**Author's Note: This chaptrer is just a description chapter for our Oc's, so you aren't totally lost. :P**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

Jensen Nakajima (by enragedpurple)– She has short hair that falls just past her shoulder, with one thick strand that falls down her back and is dyed a dark purple. Her bangs are streaked a silver and by her left ear there is a piece that is dyed bright red. On her ears she has tons of piercings, cartilage included, that are almost all silver hops or studs. She also has an eyebrow piercing, nose piercing, and one lip piercing. Covering her whole entire back and curling up her neck and down her collarbone is a spiraling black tribal tattoo. She got it after she watched her boyfriend and first love get 'murdered' in front of her. (she was dating Ichiru, now she is dating Zero.)

Asuka Saruwatari (by enragedpurple)- she is Takuma's cousin, her mother being from the Ichijo lineage. She had short blonde curls that barely touch her shoulders. Her eyes are a light blue and her skin is fairly pale. She wears poofy skirts and striped tights, or leggings, all the time. She has a girly-punk style of clothing going on. She is _so_ totally innocent that she still acts like she might be five years old, when in reality, she is just two years younger than Aido, who is 17. (She and Aido are dating)

Cassandra Kuran (by MidnightWolf697)- She is Kaname's cousin. She has long brown hair that reaches to just below her waist. She has chocolate brown eyes and fair skin. She usually wears dark colors (mainly reds, purples, blues, and black). Sometimes she straightens her hair in honor of her mother who passed when she was 5 but she mostly keeps it the way it is. She is dating Kaname.

Naomi Michiko (by MidnightWolf697)- She is Cassandra's best friend. She has medium length black hair that goes just below her shoulders. She has deep blue eyes and slightly pale skin. She embraces her vampirism. She wears all the colors that you would see Vampires in movies wear (Which is usually black and red) She is dating Takuma


	2. Save it for the Day Class girls

_**Author's Note: This was written by enragedpurple and MidnightWolf697 together on a night of sugar, caffeine, and anime marathons. What randomness you read next is of your own free will, and don't hold anything against us. Also, when you see a line break it means that we have switched Authors. First was enragedpurple, then MidnightWolf697, and so on, and so forth. This also contains our OC's, who were mentioned in the first chapter of this small story, Cassandra, Naomi, Jensen and, later, Asuka.  
**_

_**Enjoy the Night Class Camping Trip.**_

The Night class had gone on a camping trip taking Yuki, Zero and the Headmaster with them. Jensen was holding hands with Zero and up ahead of them, the dim silhouettes of Kaname and Cassandra joined together could be seen as well. Off to the side, talking animatedly about some anime, Takuma and Naomi were laughing and practically broadcasting their conversation for the whole class to hear. A few yards back Akatsuki and Ruka were simply holding hands and watching for any signs of danger towards Kaname. Rima and Senri were joined together under a parasol with pocky in their hands, chomping down hungrily. Headmaster was trying desperately to keep Aido off of his "precious daughter," but Yuki simply kept insisting that she could handle herself.

"Are you sure you don't need a strong man to protect you!" A sparkle formed by Aido's head as he leaned in and practically hollered the words in Yuki's ear.

"No, Aido, I can handle myself. I have Artemis with me," She flashed the small rod in front of his face, pointing it directly at his face as he neared even closer. "And if you don't leave me alone, I can always use it against you," She smiled innocently.

"Oooh, Burn!" Jensen hollered from beside Zero. Zero was smiling slightly, laughing at his girlfriend's comment.

* * *

"Aido, save it for the day class girls." Naomi commented, "You'll never be able to seduce Yuki."

* * *

"Oh, Naomi! You wound me so," He swooped to her side, nearly pushing Takuma out of the way. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaning in with a wink of his eye "But you never said I wouldn't have a chance with you," He winked again before Takuma was glaring at the back of his head fiercely.

* * *

"Aido, I wouldn't tick Takuma off if I were you." Cassandra yelled back at him, "He could disintegrate whatever brains you have left. Which isn't much."

Everyone except Aido burst out laughing. Aido let go of Naomi and Takuma's glare was replaced by his usual smile.

"Well how many theorems have you come up with?" He asked, "Not as many as I have, I'm sure."

"Nerd alert." Naomi muttered under her breath, earning a light chuckle from Takuma.

" At least I know what Floccinaucinihilipilification means." Cassandra retorted triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He mumbled as he fell to the back of the group dejectedly. Cassandra laughed in victory.

* * *

"You just love messing with Aido, don't you?" Jensen asked playfully from beside Zero. She looked to Cassandra jokingly, her eyes holding an almost-evil glint to them.

* * *

"Of course I do, he brings it on himself." Cassandra replied, grinning mischievously.

"I heard that!" Aido yelled from the back of the group.

Cassandra looked back at him and smirked.

"You were supposed to!" She called back.

" Could you try not to mess with Aido too much Cassie?" Kaname asked, using her nickname, causing her to blush lightly.

"I'll try, but no promises Kame-kun." She replied playfully.

* * *

"Kame-kun?" Zero nearly snorted from beside the couple. Jensen had to refrain from giggling along side him, diverting her gaze to the ground when Kaname turned to glare at Zero.

"Would you mind not calling me that in front of people, Cassandra?" He asked dryly, still holding his glare with Zero. Zero had his hand on Bloody Rose and was preparing to shoot if need be.

"All right," Cassandra replied. She leaned forward, standing on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "Kame-kun."

Kaname sighed dryly, "Now you're just doing it to annoy me," He replied with a smirk over his shoulder. Cassandra laughed, covering her mouth to stop the laughter from growing.

"What's so funny?" Yuki suddenly piped in, as if she was just joining the conversation for once. Behind her, Headmaster shouted out pitifully to the world "Don't get too far away from me, Yuki-kun! There might be bears in this forest!" He flitted to her side and grabbed her arm as she rolled her eyes.

"Bears aren't what she needs to worry about. She should be worrying about the blond at the back of the group," Akatsuki piped up from the sidelines idly. Aido cast him a glare, his eyes turning to slits. Everyone laughed again, except for Aido.

* * *

"What, is this a "make fun of Hanabusa night" or something?" He asked, a small sweat drop forming on his forehead.

"Yes." Rima and Senri said in an I-could-care-less monotone voice.

Cassandra, Naomi, and Jensen burst out laughing, the sound echoing through the forest. Aido sighed, deciding to just keep his mouth shut until they reached the campground.


	3. Start the Fire

_**Author's note: Welcome to part two! This is more insanity, so still... we warned you. **_

_**Again, the line breaks mean that we switched authors. It picks up from whoever went last in the previous chapter.  
**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

The campground was yet another owned-by-the-Ichijo's piece of land that was lush with life and greenery. There were shrubs surrounding the small clearing, making a nice barrier of keeping animals out. In the middle were a few benches and picnic tables, the wood rotting with age and rain. The grass was rather tall, but nothing that was unbearably itchy. Trees that were a few hundred feet tall surrounded it as well, a small circle still clear in the sky to show off the moon.

"Wow, it's so pretty," Jensen stated rather suddenly. Zero eyed her curiously, wondering "since when did she think things were pretty"? Jensen returned his gaze with a "you know I'm not completely emotionless, right," stare. Both teens then looked to Kaname, wondering if the statue would ever show any emotion towards… anything, really.

* * *

"Wow this place has gotten so much more beautiful since the last time we were here." Cassandra said, looking around at the all the different species of plants that resided in the campground.

"Yes it has." Kaname agreed, slightly smiling at Cassandra's admiration of the flora and fauna.

"Did the statue just show some emotion for once?" Zero said with shock written clearly across his normally-composed features. Jensen's eyebrows arched as she eyed the man in front of her with almost disbelief.

Kaname turned around, facing the shocked couple with an icy cold stare that made Aido's powers seem like powdered sugar.

"Why don't we set up camp now." Takuma interjected happily as he tried to break the tension between the three vampires.

"No Takuma, let them have at it!" Naomi joked.

Cassandra sighed as she cast her gaze over to the carefree noble.

"Naomi…" She scolded.

* * *

"What? I was only joking," Naomi tried to defend herself. Cassandra's glare hardened in the slightest, making the noble back down a bit. "Right then, never mind," she said as she stepped back to Takuma's side.

The headmaster suddenly flitted to the middle of the clearing, throwing his arms open wide. "Now, now, students! Let us try to behave our best on the vacation! We wouldn't want –"

Zero walked up behind the man and jammed the butt of Bloody Rose to the base of his neck. The headmaster fell to the ground in a useless heap.

"Was anybody else getting annoyed at listening to him talk?" He asked blandly to the slightly shocked crowd.

"Zero! Why'd you do that?" Yuki rushed to the headmaster's side, paying no mind as the teen simply walked away with a shrug of his shoulders. As he returned to Jensen's side, she gave him a high five.

"Nice," She smiled. He laughed but said nothing more. He knew Yuki would hit him next if he did anything more that she didn't approve of.

* * *

"Come on, let's just get everything set up." Cassandra suggested, tugging on the sleeve of Kaname's shirt "You guys can fight some other time."

"She's right." Naomi agreed as she began to help Takuma set up one of the tents.

* * *

A crash sounded from around the corner of a tree and all heads snapped in that direction. They listened carefully for any more signs of life, but before they could gather their panicking thoughts, a small blonde girl came stumbling through the trees.

"Darn tree branches," a light voice scolded gently. Blonde curls bounced around her shoulders and her slight frame shook with her heavy breathing. She turned around, light blue eyes scanning the crowd. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to intrude!" She gasped, bowing politely before the group.

"Asuka, what are you doing here?" Takuma stepped forward, eyeing the small girl curiously. The girl shot up from her bow, a grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Takuma!" She ran forward throwing herself onto the teen as they both fell to the ground in one giant tangled glomp. Her small giggled sounded out into the forest, lightening the tense mood that had descended upon her random arrival.

"What are you doing here, Asuka?" Takuma asked as he pulled both of them to their feet. She was still smiling, nearly bouncing out of her skin.

"Takuma, who's this?" Naomi stepped forward, glaring to the girl. Asuka shrank back into her skin, looking up through curled bangs and thick eyelashes.

"She's my closest cousin," Takuma replied, laughing at the girl's jealousy.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you," Naomi smiled, sticking her hand out to the shy girl.

"Yeah, you too. Anyway, Taka-kun, Grandpa said he had some business to do, so he told me to go find something to do. I was just going to go get some flowers for mom, but then I heard voices… so…" She trailed off, a light pink blush hinting her cheeks as she stared back at the ground.

Suddenly Aido was at her side.

* * *

"Hello gorgeous," He said seductively.

"Hi handsome." She beamed up at him, giggling as the blush deepened.

Aido wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Wanna stay the night with us?' He asked.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea her parents are probably-" Takuma began.

"I'd love to!" She squealed cheerfully. She wrapped her arms around Aido's waist, leaning into the man's flirtatious embrace.

* * *

Takuma moved closer to his cousin, taking her by the arm and moving her off to the sidelines. He eyed her seriously, making sure he was going to get his point across.

"Asuka, I really don't think that you should be flirting with someone you just met two minutes ago," Takuma whispered warningly. Asuka simply beamed up at him, blonde curls bouncing as she wrapped him into another tight hug.

"Oh, relax, Takuma. I've flirted with worse before," She smiled, skipping back to Aido's side.

* * *

"Wait, you what?" He called after her as she skipped away. She just threw a wink over her shoulder as she joined Aido and the others.

Seven tents were arranged in a circle around the campfire. Zero and Akatsuki gathered wood for the fire and Aido arranged the logs.

"Who has the lighter?" He asked.

"The headmaster was supposed to bring it." Yuki replied.

"I was? I thought Zero was supposed to bring it." The headmaster replied.

Everyone gaze shifted towards the headmaster.

"You mean you don't have it?" Zero asked with irritation.

"Well, no..." The headmaster said sheepishly.

"Great," Naomi grumbled, "now how are we gonna light the fire?"

Aido turned around to face his cousin.

"Hey Akatsuki why don't you light it.' He suggested.

"No way am I doing that for you Hanabusa." He replied in a smartass tone.

"You wouldn't want me to freeze would you Akatsuki?" Ruka said in a tone that suggested she had his every move under her control.

Akatsuki sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

* * *

All laughed as the orange haired teen cast a glare towards the logs and it erupted in a bout of flames instantly. They all moved closer to the fire, joining back up as their couples. Akatsuki had his arm around Ruka as she relaxed against his shoulder, and Naomi was doing the same with Takuma. Jensen was sprawled out across Zero's lap, letting him play with strands of her hair. Cassandra and Kaname had their hands intertwined as Cassandra's legs were draped over his and they were facing each other. Senri and Rima were still sharing pocky, though now they had moved closer and Senri had his arm around her waist. Aido was flirting obnoxiously with Asuka, but the slight blonde girl was returning his flirtatiousness with just as much vigor. The headmaster and Yuki were talking as the headmaster desperately was trying to get her to call him father once again.

"Hey, guys, I have an idea," Naomi suddenly piped up as her conversation with Takuma suddenly came to an end. All couples eyed her, waiting to hear her wonderful idea. "Why don't we tell a horror story?" She suggested with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh! I have the perfect one," Cassandra called as she pulled slightly out of her position with Kaname. All looked to her with expectance in their eyes.


	4. Honey I Love You But I Just Can't Smile

_**Author's Note: this is part three, so.. enjoy! Again, it picks up from whoever wrote last (not that you even care) but, we're telling you anyways! So, enjoy... And.. yeah, try not to go insane.**_

"It was dusk and all was quiet inside the mansion. It's occupants waited for the gates to open not knowing what lie beyond them." She started, "The group of people slowly made their way to the gate as the sounds from the other side of the gates grew louder. When the gates finally opened, they revealed the most hideous and vile creatures that they had ever seen. They were monsters, terrifying creatures that were like some thing out of a horror movie. They were…"

"What were they?" Naomi asked frantically as she tightly hugged Takuma's arm. Takuma pulled Naomi closer, holding her more protectively.

"They were…" Cassandra continued, "The Day class girls!" She laughed as she finished her story. Asuka let out a small "eep" and curled her legs up to her chest in what looked like true fear. Naomi joined in the laughter along with Jensen and Zero.

"Hey!" Yuki said in offence.

"Sorry Yuki," Cassandra said, rubbing the back of her neck, "I only meant the crazy ones. You and your friend Sayori seem to be the only sane girls in that class."

* * *

"What are Day class girls? Why are they so frightening?" Asuka asked innocently as the whole Night Class shuddered in fear. Aido wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he winked. She giggled, but the fear in here eyes was still there. Deciding to answer her question, Zero piped up.

"They're like leeches in human form," He spat, images of the untamed crowd flooding his head.

"Level E's?" Asuka asked, still too innocent to believe what he was saying.

"No, they're much worse," Cassandra continued. Asuka gasped, placing a small hand up to her mouth.

"They're worse then Level E's?" Asuka asked, true fear dripping from her voice.

"Now, now, please don't scare my dear cousin," Takuma chimed in politely. The whole group laughed lightly. "Yes, they are annoying, but no they are not as bad, or worse, then Level E's," Takuma reassured the trembling blonde. Aido held the girl close, glaring over the fire to Cassandra. He'd get her back… somehow.

"Thanks, Taka-kun," Asuka smiled as she curled into an even smaller ball and tried to fight off the images of "Day class students" that were forming in her head.

Naomi leaned in closer to Takuma's ear and whispered, "I think I'll start calling you Taka-kun," She smiled.

Takuma laughed lightly. As the group got distracted once again with their conversations, Aido got up and moved closer to Cassandra. As he walked by, he trailed his hand up her arm as if it were a spider. She jumped with a shrill scream, lurching back into Kaname. Kaname had prepared to shoot at whatever had scared her, but her jump had knocked off his aim. Instead of hitting his target, it snapped a tree nearby clean in half. They both fell to the ground, and in the next instant, Cassandra lashed out with her power, pinning Aido to the tree.

* * *

She blinked a few times, clearing her vision and seeing that it was Aido whom she had thrown against the tree.

"Oh Aido, it was only you." She said as she relaxed and freed him from the force that had him pinned to the tree. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Yeah it was only me." He said as he stood up and rubbed his head.

"I thought you were a spider." She said as she scratched her arm, trying to shake the images of spiders from her mind. "Don't mess with my arachnophobia!"

Kaname stood up and dusted himself off, then helped Cassandra up. He walked over to Aido and slapped him.

"Aido," He said fiercely, "Try to behave yourself."

Aido nodded nervously.

"Yes, Lord Kaname." He replied.

Kaname turned back towards Cassandra as she plucked a few blades of grass from her wavy brown hair.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Well I might be a bit paranoid the rest of the night, but other than that I'm fine." She replied.

* * *

"Okay, now you three, instead of fighting, how about we play truth or dare?" Asuka moved between the three tense teens, smiling brightly to all of them.

"Or Honey I Love You!" Naomi shouted from across the fire, lurching forward to join the group that was talking about games.

"No! No, Naomi! No Honey I Love You!" Cassandra practically yelled as she stepped in front of the excited goth girl. Naomi frowned, looking to her best friend with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh, why not, Cassandra?" Naomi said with an eyebrow waggle towards Kaname. Cassandra sighed, looking away to the ground.

"You know why not!" She hissed, pushing the girl back towards her spot near the fire.

"All right, if you don't want to play that, how about we get started with Truth or Dare," Zero piped up from his spot with Jensen. Jensen was holding back laughter as she stared at the two fighting girls. "Naomi, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Naomi shouted her reply, escaping from Cassandra's grasp.

"What is Honey I Love You?" Zero asked as everyone around them laughed. Naomi didn't reply, simply turned around and tackled Cassandra to the ground. The goth was now straddling the other girl, hands on either side of her head as she whispered something in her ear.

"H-Honey I love you but I just can't –" Cassandra was cut off as she tried to look away from the goth. Naomi simply grabbed her chin and pulled their faces just a bit closer.

"Nu-uh, you have to look at me," She smiled down at Cassandra. Cassandra blushed deeper, pushing the girl harshly off of her.

"Get off of me, you win," Cassandra stated as she stood up and hid her red face in her hair.

* * *

_**Author's Note 2: Just so any of you who were curious and did not know what Honey I love you is, it is a drama improv game. You have to have a group of people (preferably people who don't mind flirting with one another) and then you have to go up to them and.. well, flirt. The objective for the person that is doing the attempted seducing is to get said prey to laugh and not be able to say "Honey I Love You But I Just Can't Smile" three times with a straight face. If the prey cannot do that, then the stalker wins and said prey has to go out and flirt with the next person.**_

_**That, is Honey I Love you. (Best way to learn pick up lines!)  
**_


	5. Truth or Dare Begins

_**Author's Note: This is part four of the total random insanity! Welcome to the truth or dare part of things!**_

_**Try not to die, either by lack of brain cells, or the lack of oxygen due to laughing.  
**_

Naomi calmly turned towards the rest of the group, smiling triumphantly.

"And that is Honey I love you." She said as she sat back down next to Takuma.

" I wanna play! I wanna play!" Asuka piped up, tugging on Aido's sleeve.

Aido wrapped his arm around her waist, smiling flirtatiously.

"Whatever you want, Asuka." He said, earning a glare from Takuma.

"See! Other people wanna play it!" Naomi practically yelled.

Cassandra turned toward Kaname and Takuma.

"Do you want Yuki and Asuka to be corrupted?" She asked.

Before they had a chance to reply, the headmaster shouted flamboyantly, "If I would have known this camping trip would be so dirty, I wouldn't have brought my little girl!"

He then caged Yuki in a bone-crushing hug, tears pouring down his face and soaking her hair.

"Headmaster." Yuki whined with embarrassment.

"Call me father!" Headmaster shouted pitifully.

Kaname and Takuma shook their heads at the scene that had just played out before them. They both replied in the same monotone voice, "No."

"Good choice." Cassandra said as she turned toward Naomi, "It's your turn."

Naomi grinned mischievously.

"For what, Truth of Dare or Honey I love you?" She asked, knowing the answer she would get.

"You know which one." Cassandra replied.

"Alright," She said as she tackled Kaname to the ground.

Cassandra glared at her as if saying 'you're going to regret that.'

"Oh really?" She said as she stood up. She walked over to Takuma and tackled him to the ground.

* * *

Jensen walked over to the two tackled boys, pulling the desperate girls off of them, "Let's stop this before it gets really ugly, all right girls?" she smiled to them both as they glared to each other.

"Naomi started it!" Cassandra pointed to her best friend in her defense. Jensen sighed.

"You're a Pureblood, get over it," Jensen pointed out, shoving both girls back to their respectful man. Kaname and Takuma were still on the ground, exchanging looks of "what the hell just happened?"

"Fine. Now, Naomi, it's your turn for _truth or dare_," Cassandra hissed. Naomi laughed, smiling back to her fiend widely.

"Fine. Zero," She turned to the unsuspecting boy, his wide violet eyes meeting hers with an "oh shit" look.

"What?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Truth or dare?" She smiled wider as he just rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, fine, Truth," He sighed as he looked to the girl who suggested this stupid game in the first place. Currently, Asuka was giggling happily as she and Aido were messing around with their powers. Asuka could apparently control nature, and whenever Aido would freeze the small flowers growing in her palm, she would glare and grow another one.

"Okay, what's the dirtiest thing you've ever done with Jensen?" Naomi asked with a wicked smile. Both Jensen and Zero blushed furiously.

"Fine, dare," Zero changed his selection at the last minute. Naomi just laughed.

"All right, I dare you to tell the truth," She smiled as he reached for Bloody Rose inside his jacket.

"I hate you," He glared daggers, Jensen sitting beside him and doing almost the same, but blush still hinted her cheeks.

"So, what's the dirtiest thing?" Naomi asked eagerly. Zero just sighed.

"I am not answering that question," He replied dryly. Jensen smiled, then pulling him closer to whisper in his ear. He blushed, looking to her with an "oh really" look. Jensen nodded, then sitting back down nest to him. He smiled, getting up and moving to Naomi's side. He whispered something in her ear, to which her face went completely red and she busted out laughing.

* * *

Zero returned to Jensen's side, turning his attention to the male pureblood.

"Kuran, truth or dare?" He asked evilly.

He sighed with annoyance looking to the teen and answering dryly, "dare."

" Alright, I dare you to _smile_ for ten minutes straight."

Kaname glared over at Zero as a slight smile slid onto his face.

"Whoa, now I understand why you don't smile." Aido piped up, "You look like a creeper." He stated with a laugh.

Kaname glared at him, still smiling. Aido shuddered, " Wow, even creepier when you're smiling."

"Yeah but he's my creeper." Cassandra said as she nuzzled against him. She pulled out her phone to show him the stopwatch screen. "I'm timing you, by the way."

Kaname looked down to her, still smiling.

"Really?" He asked in a tone that showed that he really wanted to stop smiling.

"Yes really." Cassandra replied sweetly.

"Ok, Yuki, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Um, dare…" she replied with uncertainty.

Everyone gaped at her in shock.

" I dare you to call the headmaster 'father' for the rest of the trip." Kaname said.

* * *

"Oh, how kind of you Kaname!" Headmaster nearly squealed with delight. Yuki sighed, looking to the still-smiling Kaname with almost-hate.

"H-Father, please," Yuki begged silently for the man to calm down and shut up. The headmaster burst into tears, pulling Yuki into another hug. Everyone around the fire laughed at the 'family'.

"All right, Cassandra," Yuki smiled, looking to the girl innocently, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Cassandra replied, smiling back.

"I dare you to call Kaname by his nickname the rest of this trip," Yuki smiled back to Kaname, this her way of getting back at him for the 'father' incident. Cassandra laughed, watching Kaname carefully to see that he was struggling to keep smiling.

"Zero, give me Bloody Rose. You won't have to worry about killing me, I'll do it myself," Kaname said, a smile still barely on his lips.

"Gladly," the silver-haired teen replied, reaching for the gun from his coat. Jensen slapped his hands away.

"Zero," she said in a disapproving tone.

"Okay, fine, Asuka, Truth or dare?" Cassandra asked, getting the game back on track.

"Oooh, dare!" She yelled excitedly. She leaned forward, letting the frozen flowers fall from her palm as she and Aido were suddenly part of the game.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Aido on the lips," Cassandra stated evilly. Takuma nearly lurched out of his skin, looking to the girl angrily.

"Cassandra! Asuka, you don't have to –" But the teen girl had already tackled Aido to the ground, both now lost to the world. Cassandra laughed, looking over her shoulder to Takuma.

"You're welcome," She stated simply.

"Yeah, thanks, now I will have to listen to both of them ramble on… and on… and on about each other…" The look of gloom that descended on his face was almost comical.


	6. Bella Still Chose Edward

**_Author's Note: A big thank you to all you patient readers (Lady Island Rose and EverRose808) for waiting such a long time for this chapter. We Hoosiers (Indiana-ins) had a HUGE storm and lost power, so, alas we could not update._**

**_And now, we proudly present the next installment of The Night Class Camping Trip (With special Guest Star)  
_**

"Oh, come on Taka-kun, turn that frown upside down," Naomi said cheerfully as she tried to get the manga lover to smile again.

"Aido! Truth or dare?" Asuka said, singing his name.

"Truth." He replied.

"Do you like anyone?" Asuka asked innocently.

"Maybe," He replied, smiling seductively at her. She blushed furiously and buried her face in her hair.

"Alright, Akatsuki! Truth or dare?" He asked, pointing to his cousin.

"Truth." The orange-haired teen replied.

"Why did you date someone like Ruka?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruka asked in her bitchy tone.

"Oh you know what that's supposed to mean." Cassandra, Naomi and Jensen all said simultaneously.

Ruka scowled at the three girls, receiving a death glare back from Jensen.

"Do I have to answer that?" Akatsuki asked.

"Yes, you have to answer that." Aido replied.

"Because she has great curves." Akatsuki said.

Ruka blushed and everyone else remained silent.

"Ok, moving on…" Aido said.

Akatsuki turned to Ruka, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She stated.

"Why do you like me?" He asked.

She leaned in closer to him and whispered something in his ear. He shrugged afterwards.

"Ok." His said simply.

* * *

"Hey, Rima, you're next up," Ruka said, pointing to the orange, pig-tailed girl.

"Fine, Truth," She selected, sticking another pocky into her mouth. Beside her, Senri smiled slightly.

"Why do you like pocky so much?" Ruka asked, getting an answer to everyone's most unanswered question.

"Because it's sweet," She smiled, looking over her shoulder to Senri and both laughed lightly at some inside joke. Everyone in the small clearing was afraid to ask what she meant by that…

"All right, Senri, truth or dare?" Rima smiled to her boyfriend, sticking another pocky into his mouth as well.

"Truth," He stated blandly past the chocolate stick. Rima smiled, leaning in to whisper something in his ear. He laughed, leaning in and whispering back to her. They then came away smiling, looking to the crowd innocently.

"What, we don't get to hear it?" Aido asked, eyeing the couple with curiosity.

"No," Senri stated blandly, looking over to the headmaster. "Headmaster, truth or dare," Senri asked, knowing he was the only one left who hadn't gone.

"Ooh, ooh, Dare!" Headmaster exclaimed, getting a mumbled 'oh, father' out of Yuki.

"Fine. I dare you to…" The purple haired teen trailed off, looking around the ground at his options, "remain silent the rest of the night," Senri stated blandly.

"Senri, that –" The headmaster caught himself before he said anymore.

"Then how is he supposed to play the game?" Asuka chimed in, looking to the teen with serious disapproval written across her soft features.

* * *

"At least now he won't be able to give any stupid dares or questions." Zero smiled.

The headmaster pouted silently flailing his arms around. Cassandra looked at the stopwatch screen on her phone.

"You can stop smiling now Kame-kun." She said sweetly.

"Finally." Kaname sighed in relief, shooting a quick glare at Zero.

"Now, now Kaname," Cassandra scolded, "no tearing him to shreds. We don't want to find a pile of ash in his and Jensen's tent tomorrow."

"Alright," Kaname grumbled.

"Alright, well that was all well and good, but what now?" Zero asked, his gaze shifting from the intimidating vampire and back to the campfire. Jensen shifted unconsciously closer to him, Naomi shot them a playful 'now, now' look. Zero smiled and wrapped her closer.

"Sometimes I hate being a vampire. You run out of things to do," Cassandra muttered, rolling her head back to stare at the sky. They all tensed as a rustling in the bushes sounded into the night setting them all on edge. Zero pulled his gun as Kaname and Takuma stood silently.

"Yeah, well I'm a werewolf!" Jacob Black (Yes, the one from Twilight) crashed through the trees, his tan skin glistening in the moonlight. All the girls' eyes nearly popped out of their head, looking to him incredulously. Then, just as soon as he had came, he was gone. Everyone who normally laughed (not Kaname or Zero) burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Ha, well Bella still chose Edward!" Naomi shouted over her shoulder through her laughter, holding her sides as it became more painful then fun. A very audible growl sounded deep in the forest, a loud howl following after it.

* * *

"I think you pissed him off." Akatsuki said.

"That's what I was going for!" Naomi said, shooting him a thumbs up.

Cassandra and Naomi burst out laughing again, holding onto each other as to not fall. The others looked at them in hard confusement.

"Are you two mad?" Ado asked.

"Yes!" Naomi replied, laughing even harder. The two girls fell onto the ground, laughing nonstop as they held their sides. Naomi soon calmed down but Cassandra kept laughing. "Ok Cassandra, calm down." She said, placing a hand on the pureblood girl's shoulder.

"I'm…trying…to…" She replied, rasping for breath as she laughed. She took a few deep breaths and finally calmed down, a few evil sounding chuckles escaping her lips.

"Whoa, you're not turning evil on us are you?" Naomi joked.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Cassandra retorted playfully.

"I hope you're not turning into your uncle Rido." Naomi said, giggling.

Cassandra stopped laughing and glared at the nobles, eyes flashing red for a second.

"That's not funny." She scolded, voice dripping in venom.

Naomi shrank back, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"Never mind…" She muttered.

_**Did you like the guest? And make a mental note never to ask Cassandra if she's turning into Rido (Your ass will be kicked) *cough* Severely *cough***_


	7. Unworthy Specimens

**_Author's Note: And so we gift you will two chapters in one day! Mwahaha! :D_**

**_(MidnightWolf697 will be updating soon. XD She still has to get her power back)  
_**

As the group relaxed from the girls little lapse of insanity that could only be explained as teenage vampires, they suddenly came to the realization that they had nothing to do. Now, it was a group of 14 completely bored vampires…

"We should go to the lake," Rima suggested blandly while sucking on a stick of pocky. Senri nodded in silent agreement at her side, in the exact same pose as she was with bland eyes staring ahead.

"Sure, why not," Jensen said with a shrug of her shoulders as she stood and towed Zero along with her. The silver teen looked at her with confusion as they vanished into the forest.

* * *

"Come on Cassandra, jump in!" Takuma encouraged.

"I know, I will." She said. She turned towards Kaname, "Are you going to get in?"

Kaname shook his head.

"No, I don't think so." He replied.

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?" She said, "You wore your swimsuit and you're not getting in?"

She used her powers to pick up a big handful of water and threw it at him. It hit him, soaking his white shirt. Cassandra and the others laughed.

Kaname sighed.

"You're going to regret that." He said as he took his shirt off.

"Oh really?" Cassandra asked sarcastically, "What are you gonna do-" She cut off when Kaname picked her up. He began walking toward the edge of the dock as she realized what he was going to do. "No, Kaname don't!" She began, "No, no!"

He tossed her into the water and jumped in after her. They resurfaced a minute later, laughing.

"That wasn't so bad now what it?" Kaname chuckled.

"You're so mean!" Cassandra joked as she hit his arm playfully.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her to get her to shut up. She blushed three shades of red and Naomi 'awwed' at the scene. Takuma kissed Naomi, making her turn just as red. Cassandra did her own little 'aww' at them, giggling afterwards.

* * *

As that happy couple laughed in the water, both starting to throw more handfuls of water at each other, the others watched in silent amusement. Takuma and Naomi had floated out to a different part of the lake, enjoying each other's company. It was evident that Ruka was trying to flirt with Akatsuki, having worn her skimpiest swim suit she had.

"Hey, where are –"

"Zero! Stop that!" Jensen came running out of the woods, looking rather flustered. She jumped head first into the water, laughing as she surfaced only to be dunked under again by a _smiling_ Zero. All watched in shock; both at the fact that Zero was smiling and at the assumptions that could be made from Jensen's evident appearance.

* * *

"Well, what have you two been up to?" Naomi asked waggling an eyebrow.

"Oh you know what we've been up to." Jensen replied, "You do have Takuma after all."

"You're right, I'm sure I do know." the goth said, smiling mischievously. She hoisted herself up, sitting onto the dock. She brushed some dirt and sand off her legs. "Jeez, I'm so dirty."

"Oh we know you are Naomi." Cassandra joked. Naomi childishly stuck her tongue out at the pureblood girl. "I can do that too." She said as stuck her tongue out at the goth.

* * *

Jensen and Zero were still wrestling, getting a wary eye from all the others. Suddenly, Jensen was dunked under, coming up with her arms straight out and her hair covering one eye.

"IIIIII'MMMM A ZZZZOOOMMMBBIIIEEE FFFIIISSSHHH!" She slurred. Zero eyed her suspiciously as all the others burst out laughing.

"Eat Aido's brains!" Yuki called, getting another round of laughter from all.

"Ha, what brains?" Ruka snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

"Pfft, takes one to know one," Aido retorted.

"Ooooohhh," Everyone said in unison.

Naomi formed a cape behind her from shadows on the lake and bared her fangs at the group.

"I'm a vampire fish! Mwahaha!" She said very Dracula-like. She swam over to a very bored looking Senri and pretended to bite his arm. Senri tilted his head to the side a bit, looking confused.

"Huh?" He muttered.

"Ugh, that's what your boyfriend is for," Rima sighed.

* * *

"So," Zero suddenly chimed in quizzically, "if you're a zombie and vampire fish," He gestured to the girls, "what does that make the rest of us?"

"UNWORTHY SPECIMENS!" Naomi shouted, turning around with a whirl of her cape.

"You call _this_," Aido straightened and gestured to himself fantastically, "unworthy?" He finished the sentence by placing his hands on his hips and waggling his eyebrows.

"You're not unworthy to me!" Asuka cried, clinging to him as he grabbed her in his arms.

* * *

Takuma looked away with his hand blocking his line of sight. Naomi clutched her throat as she began coughing.

"Are you okay, Naomi?" Cassandra asked, a bit concerned for her friend.

"My allergic… reaction to your… stupidity," Naomi choked out.

* * *

"You're one to talk," Rima uttered out coldly.

"At least I'm not completely emotionless and addicted to candy coated sticks," Naomi hissed back.

"Oooh, cat fight," Asuka laughed innocently.

"No, bat fight," Cassandra corrected playfully.

* * *

"Don't encourage them," Kaname sighed.

"Oh, come one, Kaname," Cassandra said, tossing an arm around his neck," Nothing too bad is gonna happen… I hope," She mumbled the last part.

Kaname eyed her, signaling that he had in fact heard the last part. She smiled sheepishly before their attention was diverted back to the "bat fight."

"Bitch!" Rima screeched.

"Ho!" Naomi snarled back.

"Slut!" Rima retorted

"Plastic surgery ad!" Naomi delivered with a harsh glare on her face.

"Whore – wait, what?" Rima's pocky fell from her mouth as she looked to the goth in shock.

**_And yes, you are all UNWORTHY SPECIMENS!_**

**_VK Cast *Glares to Authors*  
_**

**_Authors: Well, o-okay, not all of you... just a select few...  
_**

**_VK Cast *still glaring*  
_**

**_Authors: Fine... just Aido.  
_**

**_Aido *in background*: HEY!  
_**


	8. Water Wars

**_Author's Note: We lied! It's actually three chapters in one day! :D Hope you enjoy this on as much as we did!_**

"Oh dear…" Takuma sighed. He tried to pull Naomi away from the fight but she just kept trying to get away.

"Let me at her! Let me at her!" Naomi yelled, trying to pull out of Takuma's grasp.

"Calm down, dear," Takuma said, pulling her into a hug. "Just let it go."

Naomi grumbled under her breath, relaxing in Takuma's arms and returning the hug.

After things had calmed down between the two nobles, Asuka splashed Aido, Giggling at his reaction along with the others.

"Ha! Aido, you should've seen your face!" Cassandra laughed. Aido froze a patch of water and then melted it before throwing the now freezing water at her.

"Ah! That's it Aido! This is war!" She yelled as she splashed him back.

* * *

Aido ducked from the blow, laughing as he hid behind Asuka.

"What do you think she'll be able to do?" Cassandra laughed, chucking more water at the couple. Before it could reach them, seaweed shot up in front of them. Asuka gave a girlish giggle before wrapping a weed around Cassandra's ankle.

* * *

"What the hell?" She gasped, clinging to Kaname's arm in fear.

"What's the matter?" Asuka asked sweetly, "Afraid of a little seaweed?"

Cassandra looked away in embarrassment, trying to rip the plant off her ankle.

"Here, let me help," Kaname said as he picked her up. He unwrapped the weeds from her ankle and set her back down.

"Thanks," She replied.

* * *

"Aww," Jensen cooed from a little distance across the lake. Cassandra cast her a playful glare before soaking the girl as revenge.

"Oh, now it's ON!" Jensen shouted as she shoved a wave of water to the girl. It went clear over Kaname and Cassandra, soaking them both.

"Ha, nice. Got the leech too," Zero chuckled.

* * *

Kaname growled lowly, sending a large wave towards Jensen and Zero. Jensen ducked under the surface before it hit them but Zero wasn't as lucky and was drenched by the wave.

"It takes one to know one, Kiryu," Kaname smirked.

* * *

Zero glared to the Lord, pulling Akatsuki over to his side. He whispered something in the redhead's ear, getting a dark smirk out of both.

Suddenly, Jensen sent another wall of water crashing their way as Akatsuki lit it ablaze. Slightly boiling, it crashed into three of the opposite group.

* * *

"Ow!" Cassandra yelped, rubbing her arm that was now bright red from blocking her face from the boiling water. "You're gonna regret that," she growled.

"Aido, are you okay?" Asuka asked frantically.

"Aido had pushed Asuka out of the way and taken the hit. His entire chest was red and burned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He replied, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Aido," She chirped.

_**Aww, now Aido's gonna go pout.**_

_**Aido: You two are so mean to me!  
**_

_**Authors *pat his head*: We're sorry. It'll all be okay in the end.  
**_

_**enragedpurple: And I even gave you Asuka!  
**_

_**Aido *grumbles*  
**_

_**MidnightWolf697 *Hugs Aido*: Here, have a hug.  
**_


	9. Queen B

_**Author's note: Onto a more serious chapter - *mystical voice* We shall delve into Aido's mind...**_

Aido walked from the water with a small frown on his face. Asuka watched him with concern, her light blue eyes dancing sadly as she watched him.

"I should go apologize," Akatsuki said distantly, starting to walk out of the water to go after his cousin. Ruka placed a hand on his arm as if she was trying to comfort him but he simply blew her off and walked out into the forest to find Aido.

* * *

Asuka followed Akatsuki as they went to find Aido. The first place they looked was the campground. To their luck, Aido was there, sitting by the fire as he swished his blood tablet water around in a glass, freezing it occasionally.

"Hanabusa," Akatsuki said as they walked over to him, "I'm sorry about burning you. I didn't mean for it to hit you. Are you ok?"

Aido nodded, drinking the rest of the artificial blood.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The burns have healed already." He replied.

"That's good!" Asuka said happily as she hugged him.

* * *

"Yeah," Aido said distantly as he rubbed her arm that was wrapped around his chest in the hug. She felt her smile falter as she studied his saddened face.

"There's something else bothering you, isn't there?" Asuka asked as she nuzzled her face into his neck. He sighed slightly, trying to hide his depression silently.

"No, there –"

"Yes, there is. Tell me what's wrong," Asuka pressed on, kissing his neck lightly. Aido mentally cursed her and all her damned cuteness.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the lake. I'll tell everyone you're ok." Akatsuki said as he walked away, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

* * *

Aido sighed, knowing Asuka wasn't going to leave him alone until he told her what was bothering him.

'_No, don't tell her. She'll think you're weak!'_ A voice in his head said.

'_Just tell her. If she really loves you then she won't care.'_ Another voice advised him.

'_Don't tell her!'_

'_Tell her!'_

"I'm just kind of mad that everyone keeps making fun of me." Aido finally admitted.

* * *

"Oh…" Asuka trailed off, unsure of what to say. She knew Aido was fairly decent about handling all of the comments made, but she had no idea that they could get to him like this. "I'm sure none of them actually meant it," She offered in hopes of consoling him.

"No, I'm sure that Ruka meant every single word she said," Aido stated in a rather disappointed voice.

"No, I actually didn't," Ruka stated from the trees as she came out to stand by the hugging couple. "As heartless as people may think I am, I actually do care."

* * *

"Well look at that, queen bitch has feelings." Jensen said.

"Be nice Jensen." Yuki said, nudging the girl's arm.

"I was being nice." Jensen replied, "I refrained from using the 'f' word or, you know, punching her in the face."

"Now, now, do I have to threaten you with disciplinary committee duty?" Headmaster Cross warned.

Jensen leaned against Zero as he put his arm her.

"Do you _really_ want me out at night with him?" She asked, smirking.

"Say no! Say no!" Yuki pleaded.

"Why?" The headmaster asked.

Instead of answering her father's question, Yuki only shuddered.

* * *

"Moving on from your sex life," Ruka sneered, glaring to the couple, "I am sorry, Aido, if something I said hurt your feelings." Ruka walked over to the blonde and patted his shoulder robotically, the action clearly foreign to her.

"Thanks, Ruka," He smiled, pulling her into an unsuspected hug that clearly displeased her, "But I do hope you realize that from now on, I'm going to have to call you my Queen B, right?" Aido laughed as she shoved him away with a harsh expletive from her mouth and a glare in her eyes.

"Damn it, Nakajima! You just had to say that, didn't you?" Ruka growled, looking to Jensen with an evil aura about her.

"Yes, yes I did," Jensen smiled smugly as she held her hand out for a high five from Aido.

_**Author's: WE'RE SO SORRY! *both glomp him***_

_**Aido *smiles and hugs them back*: It's all right.  
**_

_**Both *inner thoughts*: WE'RE FREAKIN HUGGING HANABUSA AIDO!  
**_


	10. The Other Uniform

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! We didn't... erm... *cough* have time to... (We too were lazy...) Because we are bad, bad people. :P So, here is Chapter Nine. Enjoy the random!**_

As their hands retracted from the high-five, Jensen noticed that there was a genuine smile on Aido's face. The others laughed and joked along, soon forgetting the melancholy mood that had descended on the camp.

"It's getting kind of cold out here," Naomi said, "how about we build a campfire!"

"Yeah!" Asuka cheered.

"So who's gathering what?" Yuki chimed in, her official "discipline" voice turning on.

"Stop talking to us like we're Day Class girls," Jensen chimed, sort of glaring to the now-timid girl.

"But you insist on wearing the uniform," Zero stated with a playful look on his face.

"Oh, shut up." Jensen retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I still have that _other_ uniform for you," The headmaster flirtatiously growled with an eyebrow waggle.

"What the hell…" Zero said, eye twitching as he tried to glare at the headmaster.

"Oh yeah, that uniform! I might need that sometime." Jensen said, winking flirtatiously at Zero.

Takuma covered Asuka's ears, not wanting her to hear the conversation.

"Takuma stop being an overprotective cousin." Cassandra sighed, "If she likes Aido then she's going to have to know about this kind of stuff sooner or later."

"Can't it be later?" Takuma pleaded.

"Takuma, if she's not already corrupted, then she will be by the end of the trip." Cassandra replied, "Its no use to try."

"Alright," Takuma sighed, letting his cousin go.

Asuka gave a small yip of triumph, then looking to each teen as if they were going to repeat the conversation for her eager, innocent ears. No one said a thing, but by the way the headmaster was still grinning from ear to ear as Zero pointed his gun at him, Asuka stopped smiling and dropped the subject.

"You know there's no way you can hurt him with your vampire gun, right Zero?" Cassandra said.

"Yes I can," Zero replied. He tried to hit the headmaster with the butt of the gun but was stopped by Yuki who grabbed his arm.

"No! Bad Zero!" She yelled.

Zero eyed the girl skeptically. "Why are you talking to me like I'm a dog?" He lowered his gun, looking as if her statement offended him.

"Oh, the comments I could make," Jensen chimed, trying to contain her laughter.

Some of the others laughed as Jensen failed to keep quiet and gave into her laughter. Zero leaned over and silenced her with a kiss, a series of "ooohs" and whistles erupting from the group. Jensen pulled away, a bit flustered.

"Are we going to get firewood or not?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, right!" Yuki exclaimed, quickly running off into the forest.

"Buddy system!" Headmaster shouted after her as he took off running as well.

"Well, I guess we'll all meet back here in fifteen, then?" Rima suggested as she led Senri away by the hand.

The group split into smaller groups of two as they went to find branches that they could use to start the fire. After fifteen minutes, they al met back up at the campground. They built a fire pit using stones and placed the branches inside.

"Now, how are we going to light it?" Asuka asked.

Naomi eagerly leapt at the chance to answer that. "Akatsuki!" She exclaimed, running over to his side. He cringed, eyeing her as if he was slightly afraid.

"What?" He asked in a dreading tone of voice.

"Snap your fingers and light the fire!" She said cheerfully.

"What are you talking about?" Akatsuki asked in confusion.

"Come on, do the snapping thing to light the fire, you know just like Roy Mustang." She replied.

Takuma chuckled at his girlfriend's anime reference while everyone stared at her as if she were crazy.

"Your girlfriend is a real lunatic Takuma." Akatsuki said.

"No she's not," Takuma chuckled, putting an arm around Naomi.

"Takuma, admit it." Cassandra joked. "We all know she's a lunatic."

"Yes I am!" Naomi yelled, adding an evil laugh at the end.

"And so our point is proven," Jensen stated, smiling as the goth shot her a playful look. Takuma sighed, as if he was disappointed at the comment.

"Oh, so you don't want him to act like our favorite manga character?" Naomi asked with her hands on her hips. Takuma chuckled, but said nothing more of the matter.

"Just light the fire Akatsuki," Aido piped up.

Akatsuki sighed as the branches in the fire pit started burning. Naomi gave a playful pout before sitting down next to Takuma who put his arm around her as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Aww," Both Jensen and Cassandra cooed as if they had finally gotten their revenge.

"Oh, shush," Naomi stuck out her tongue, cuddling closer to Takuma. The girls left her alone, each going to their boyfriend's sides and mimicking the position.

"Oh, daughter of mine," Headmaster outstretched his arms, as if offering to her. She scrunched up her nose, looking at him contemplatively. Sighing, she moved into his arms. He beamed a smile as they settled into a father-daughter position.

"It's such a nice night. 'Cassandra commented as she stared up into the sky. Billion of stars dotted the black sky, forming their many constellations.

"Hey look, there's the big dipper!" Yuki said as she pointed up into the sky.

"Hey, there's the little one," Jensen pointed, watching as everyone glanced that way.

"I'm going to turn in for the night," Ruka stated, the look of boredom on her face stating what she was too nice to say: Stars, really? Boring.

"I'll go with you," Akatsuki offered, his expression almost the same.

"Yes, I suppose it's getting late," Cassandra yawned.

"Don't you mean early?" Naomi joked. Cassandra shrugged as she walked over to her tent, followed by Kaname .

"Late, early, same difference," She replied.

The others soon did the same, putting out the fire and going to their own tents for the day.

**_Author's Note: And now..._**

_**NEXT UP ON NIGHT CLASS CAMP TRIP: Tent scenes, 'nough said.**_


	11. Tent Scenes

**Author's Note: Special thanks to alexa133, Black Phantom of the Shadows, and Lady Island Rose for reviewing! **

**And now we bestow upon you "Tent Scenes"...**

**'Nough Said.**

* * *

**Rima & Senri**

Rima crawled into the tent followed closely by Senri. They rolled out their sleeping bags next to each other on the hard floor of the tent.

Rima took her hair out of its pigtails and slid the ties over her wrists. She ran her fingers through her still slightly damp orange hair to get rid of a few tangles. Her hair bounced around her face as she shook her head a few times to get rid of any small remaining knots.

Senri laid down in his sleeping bag, resting his head on his interlaced fingers as he stared up at the ceiling of the small tent. He propped himself up on his elbow as Rima laid down in her sleeping bag next to him.

Senri leaned down and kissed Rima before lying back down.

"Goodnight Senri," Rima murmured.

"Goodnight," Senri replied.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my cousin!?" A sudden shout rang into the night, causing both teens to tense slightly before sleep returned to their minds.

**Kaname & Cassandra**

He kissed her passionately; pulling her closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were lost in each other as they kissed. Nothing else in the world mattered at all in that moment. Kaname deepened the kiss but Cassandra pulled away as his hands began to roam her body.

"No, Kaname, not tonight." She said, looking into Kaname's eyes which seemed to be pleading with her. "Oh what the hell, why not," And she brought her lips back up to his.

Kaname gently pushed her back on the sleeping bag, clutching the fabric with one hand as he ran his other hand along the smooth skin of her thigh. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands along his muscled chest and tossing the white garment to the corner of the tent. They stopped kissing long enough for Kaname to remove Cassandra's black shirt, followed shortly by her lacy bra.

The next few moments were a blur as the rest of their clothes were discarded onto the floor. Cassandra buried her face in the crook of Kaname's neck as she let her body relax and her mind float off in the pleasure.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my cousin!?" A loud shout rang out, startling the two purebloods.

"What was that?" Cassandra asked.

"Who the hell cares," Kaname replied as he pulled her in for another kiss.

**Zero & Jensen**

Jensen crawled inside the small, cramped tent, flopping down onto her sleeping bag. She felt Zero do the same next to her, rolling over and into his arms.

"And here you said camping wouldn't be any fun," He teased, pulling her closer and to a more comfortable position. She chuckled, propping herself up on one elbow to stare down at him.

"I never said I had any fun to begin with." She teased back, getting a skeptical look from him. She laughed, gasping as he suddenly rolled over and he was on top.

"Now, why is it that I don't believe you?" He questioned, leaning in to peck her lips gently. She rolled her eyes, pulling him in for a more intense kiss.

She knotted her hands in his hair, letting him lean in on top of her and balance on his elbows. He pulled away, kissing down her neck. She gasped, pushing away slightly.

"Are we really doing this? In a tent?" She laughed, inhaling sharply as he nipped at her collarbone.

"You never seemed to mind any of the other places," He whispered huskily. His voice made shivers run down her spin, getting an accompanying giggle out of the teen vampire.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my cousin!?" A sudden shout rang out into the night, getting a perplexed reaction out of the two teens. They exchanged one long look, before laughter erupted between the two.

"Aido," They laughed in unison before returning to their own little world.

**Ruka & Akatsuki**

Ruka leaned back against the sleeping bag, watching as Akatsuki hovered above her with a small hint of lust in his eyes. She smiled, pulling him in for a kiss. He hummed into the action, closing the distance between their bodies even more. The distance evaporated into nothing but the heat of the moment, and Ruka was silently wishing that this could last forever. She wanted this to be a moment that would make the rest of their relationship perfect.

"You know we can tell people, right?" Akatsuki whispered, seeing the look of deep thought on her face. She sighed, knotting her fingers into his hair as if that would simply answer him for her.

"I know… but they all hate me anyway," She muttered, unsure of how that would change their reaction to the secret relationship. Her light brown eyes danced with the sorrow and almost-guilt of having kept this a secret. All Akatsuki wanted was to make her happy, and it seemed that this was doing everything but that.

"It doesn't matter what they think. What happened to your 'screw the world' attitude that I fell in love with?" Akatsuki stated, his eyes scanning her with love and adoration. She smiled, leaning in for another kiss as the couple forgot anything but their small world.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my cousin!?" A shout rang into the night, causing Ruka to roll her eyes before pulling Akatsuki closer.

"Screw the world," She muttered, pulling him for another kiss. He chuckled against her lips, letting her lead him and forgetting for a second that his cousin might be a pile of ash by morning.

**Naomi &Takuma**

Takuma wrapped his arms around Naomi as she snuggled closer to him under the sleeping bag. He twirled a lock of her hair around his fingers, inhaling the sweet scent of her vanilla perfume; 'death-by-vanilla' as she called it.

"Sweet dreams," Takuma said as he kissed her forehead.

"I hope I have the same dream that I had the other night," Naomi smiled.

"What was it about?" Takuma asked, looking at her quizzically.

"Well, it involved L and Light, handcuffs, and yaoi," Naomi replied, "Oh, and Ryuk showed up a few times," She proceeded to giggle like the fangirl she really was.

Takuma drew in a sharp breath and ended up laughing with Naomi until their we interrupted.

"Aido, stay on your side of the tent!" They head Asuka yell.

Takuma growled under his breath.

"I'll be right back," He grumbled as he got up and left the tent. He walked over to Asuka and Aido's tent, murderous rage clearly evident in his eyes.

**Aido & Asuka**

Asuka chuckled as Aido kissed her again, forgetting her comment about staying on his side of the tent. Suddenly, she forgot almost everything as the tent was ripped open and Aido was pulled away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my cousin?" Takuma growled, the rage evident in his eyes.

"Wait, whoa, what?" Aido shouted, confused as hell as he was pushed out of the tent. Asuka sighed, grabbing Takuma's arm to pull him away from the poor teen boy.

"Taka-Kun, leave him alone. He wasn't doing anything," She stated, glaring to him as Aido sighed with relief. Takuma cast a glare between the couple, then sighing as he turned back to Asuka.

"He stays out there," He warned, reaching in to grab a sleeping bag and toss it to Aido. Asuka huffed but nodded anyway, watching as Takuma turned to leave.

"I'm sorry," She offered to Aido, her big green eyes sparkling with sympathy. He nodded, moving to lay next to the tent.

"It's all right," He mumbled with a wink before he laid down. She smiled, closing the tent and laying so her head was near the opening and next to his.

"Night," She mumbled, silently wishing for her first goodnight kiss.

"Night," He replied, almost sounding as if he wished the same.

* * *

**Only one chapter left... *wink wink***


	12. That Noise?

_**Author's Note: And here is the last chapter, folks. We sure do hope you enjoy it as much as we did. (Although, we can't say we enjoyed writing it, :P)**_

The sun poked through the edges of the clouds on the new, bright day. All the students groaned at the thought that they had slept away a day and now had to go home. Rima and Senri had already packed up their things, setting up another, smaller fire as they sat around it with some of the other early risers. Among them was the Headmaster, Asuka, Aido, and Kaname. Still in their tents, Jensen and Zero were asleep contentedly, and Cassandra still dozed on in her shared tent, even though Kaname had long ago awoken.

"What the heck is that noise?" Senri asked blandly, his eyes scanning across the fire as Rima shrugged beside him.

"Sounds like someone's snoring," Rima commented, her eyes still blank of any emotion as she watched the fire with no apparent interest.

"Well, Jen and Zero don't snore, as far as I know," Aido commented, his confusion apparent in his voice. He and Asuka turned their attention toward Kaname, awaiting his input on the situation.

"Neither does Cassandra," He replied, all their head snapping in the direction of Akatsuki and Ruka's tent.

"Well, Akatsuki sure doesn't snore," Aido commented again, then looking to Rima for any input on Ruka.

"Hmm, I doubt little miss perfect would snore either," Rima commented with finally a bit of a sneer to her words.

"So that leaves…"

"Oh, yes, Yuki snores just as much as she eats," The Headmaster commented perkily as another loud snore tore through the otherwise calm atmosphere of their campground.

_**Author's Note: Terribly short, we know. Sorry! We only had a small amount of time together, and we were determined to get it done, so we piled this together in a half-assed attempt to get it done.**_

_**Now, however, we can officially say we're done! Yay for us! Hope you enjoyed! :D  
**_


	13. Prank'd ya!

_**Author's Note: You thought this was over didn't you? Haha, well it's not! Well, actually it is now. This is the OFFICIAL LAST CHAPTER. **_

_**Thank you all Very Very Very much for reading! We are so grateful to have wonderful readers like you all! ^_^**_

Jensen rolled over in her sleep, curling into a comfortable ball in the sun. She stretched out her arms, her eyes opening in a half-awake daze. Wait… _sun?_

Jensen jumped from the bed, looking down in time to realize that she was landing on four paws instead of two legs. She started to mentally prepare herself for the moment when she would wake up – the moment that this would be proved to be nothing more than just one of her odd dreams. She stretched again, her claws digging into the carpet and suddenly getting caught. She pulled away madly at the knots of fabric, a feral hiss sliding past her teeth.

"Damn it!" She screeched, finally tearing her paw free and rushing to her bathroom.

* * *

Cassandra yawned, rubbing her eyes with her…paw? She cocked her head to the side in confusion. She chuckled, thinking this was all just a dream until she heard her laugh come out as more of a quiet screech.

Cassandra jumped off the bed and ran over to her full-length mirror, claws catching on some of the loops of the carpet. She approached it hesitantly, taking a quick look before ducking away. She looked back up in the mirror, shocked at her reflection. Staring back at her was a brown tabby cat.

'_No! No! No! This can't be real!'_ She panicked, _'please let this just be Rido tricking me again!'_

Cassandra tried to tell herself that this was all a dream; that she was just hallucinating and she would wake up any minute now in Kaname's arms. She clenched her eyes shut and opened them quickly, looking down to still see two paws instead of hands.

"NOOO!" She screeched and she ran out of her room.

* * *

Jensen's tail – _tail_ – twitched angrily behind her as she stared into her mirror with angry green eyes. She sat on the countertop, idly aware of the fact that she had had to _hop onto her counter_ to see her reflection. And, to top it all off, she was a damned cat! Her least favorite animal ever! _Ever!_

She watched as her black fur heaved with her angry breathing, one white-sock patterned paw moving slightly to test the theory of this body actually being hers. She wanted this to be a nightmare. A nightmare, for god's sake, would be better than this. Anything other than being stuck as a blasted cat!

She hopped from the counter and rushed from her room, tearing down the hall in determination to get to Zero. She was torn out of her angry thoughts as a yowl signaled the approach of another cat before both of them collided.

"Damn it! Watch where the hell you're going," Jensen hissed, arching her back as her tail frayed outwards and became twice its' normal width.

* * *

Cassandra tore down the hall, hoping to get to Kaname's room before anyone spotted her. She quickly wove her way around a few night class students before colliding with another cat.

"Damn it! Watch where the hell you're going," The other cat hissed in a rather familiar voice.

"Watch where I'm going? You watch where you're-Jensen?" Cassandra asked in confusion as she stared at the furious black cat in front of her.

"Shut the hell-Cassandra?" Jensen replied, staring back at the pureblood vampire-erm, cat. "What happened to us?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Cassandra sighed.

A few Night Class students walked by, looking down at the pair in confusion.

"What are two cats doing here?" One of them asked.

"Act _cat_-sual," Cassandra whispered as the students passed by.

"You make another cat pun and I swear to god I won't hesitate to slap you," Jensen replied, eye twitching in annoyance as she glared at the receding figures of the students.

"Slap me and I'll claw your face off!" Cassandra hissed, as a glare-off began between the two girls.

* * *

"Bitch, I could take any day!" Jensen hissed, lurching forward in a threatening cat way – or as threatening as she could get.

"Bitch please; I'd like to see you try!" Cassandra shouted back, lurching into the fight with the black cat. They started to tangle into one small mass of limbs, each shouting out _meows_ and yowls at each other. Claws dug into skin and teeth nipped at ears, cries of anger echoing down the hallway.

"What's that…" Takuma stopped in his tracks as he spotted the cat fight ahead, walking forward as he attempted to stop it. Instead, all he succeeded in doing was getting scratches in his uniform and on his hands.

"What happened?" Aido suddenly appeared, no genuine concern lacing his features, "I smell blood," He stated, moving forward as his eyes flitted to the cat fight before the more 'important' matter of Takuma's wounds.

* * *

Aido picked up Jensen, stopping the cat fight before it could get any worse-if that was even possible.

"Bad Kitty," He scolded.

"Don't you 'bad kitty' me!" Jensen yelled, causing a startled Aido to drop her. She fell to the floor with a screeched meow, unsuccessful in her attempt to land on her feet.

"Jensen?!" Aido asked in shocked as he glanced down at her then the tabby. "Cassandra?"

"No shit Sherlock!" Jensen replied as she stood back up.

Cassandra rolled on the floor laughing at Aido's reaction and Jensen's uncoordinatedness. She stopped laughing when Takuma shot her a look that said "this is not the time to be laughing,"

* * *

"We need to get them to Kaname," Takuma muttered, watching as Cassandra purred at his suggestion. Jensen growled under her breath, trying to run away from Aido again as he reached for her.

"Just let me go to Zero! I don't wanna see the bastard king!" She shouted, clawing at Aido as he moved to pick her up. "And do you have _any idea_ where you're grabbing me right now, Aido!?" She screeched, her struggle doubling in effort. Aido blushed slightly, adjusting his hold but still tensing awkwardly.

"I bet you wouldn't mind if Zero held you," Cassandra sneered from Takuma's arms, getting an evil cat-glare from Jensen.

"Shut up, pureblood priss," Jensen growled, curling into Aido's arms as if pouting childishly.

"Jensen, you really shouldn't refer to yourself that way," Cassandra retorted, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"You wanna go again?" Jensen shouted, struggling against Aido's arms.

* * *

"I would, but I don't want you to hurt Aido." Cassandra replied, smirking. "I could care less about you."

Jensen snapped, struggling against Aido even more as she hissed, "That's it! Wipe that cheeky grin off your face! I'm gonna claw your face off so that not even lord bastard can tell it's you!"

Aido held onto her tighter, getting clawed in the process.

"Jensen if you don't calm down, we won't call Zero to come get you!" He threatened.

* * *

Jensen stilled immediately, eyeing Aido almost evilly. She sighed heavily, relaxing into his arms and turning her head away from the queen priss.

"Damn you and using my relationship to your advantage," She hissed, rolling her eyes as they started to walk down the hallway and to Kaname's office. Takuma held Cassandra in such a way that the two girls could not return to tearing at each other's throats.

They made their way down the hallway, stopping outside the door as the two teen boys exchanged a nervous glance. _Just what would the Lord think?_ Sighing, Takuma knocked on the door, shifting Cassandra in his arm and chuckling lightly as she glared to him.

"Kaname," Takuma called, getting a replying mumble from inside the darkened room before the door was pulled in.

"What is it, Takuma? And why do you have two cats?" Kaname asked before shooting Aido a glare that could be read as 'what did you do this time?' He sneered towards the two animals, silently wondering if Aido did this on purpose…

* * *

"_I_ didn't do anything!" Aido defended.

"_This_ time," Takuma added.

"Get those damned animals out of the dorm." Kaname demanded, causing Cassandra to let out a small whimper.

"These cats have feelings too, you know." Aido replied, exchanging glances with Takuma.

"You know I'm allergic to cats, Aido," Kaname sighed, "Get those filthy animals out now."

Cassandra struggled out of Takuma's grasp and pounced on Kaname, causing him to fall over.

"It's me, you idiot!" She yelled, smacking him with her paw as he looked at her with confusion.

Jensen burst into laughter from Aido's arms. Kaname shot her a confused glance as well before his attention was diverted back to the tabby standing on his chest.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Kaname stuttered as his eyes flitted between the cat and the teen boys standing a few feet away.

"I could ask the same thing," Zero muttered from the doorway, his violet eyes flitting between the group of people, confusion lacing his features as he spotted the two cats. Suddenly, the black one leapt from Aido's arms, winding her way between his legs as a purr emitted from her chest. "Jensen?" He asked, catching on almost immediately as Takuma and Aido burst into laughter.

"At least one of you is smart enough to connect the dots," Aido cackled, watching as Zero picked up Jensen and she started to cuddle with him.

"I have to say, being a cat suits you," Zero chuckled, petting Jensen softly behind the ears. She purr/giggled into the action, staring up at him with wide green eyes.

"Now we know which one of our boyfriend's is smarter, Tabby," Jensen sneered towards Cassandra, still hiding the fact to see how long it would take Kaname to figure things out.

"Shut it, Mittens," Cassandra growled back.

* * *

Kaname sat up, shoving Cassandra off of him. She shot him a pleading and slightly angry glare.

"Really? You still don't know who I am?!" She said, hanging her head in defeat. She walked over to Takuma, pouting as she curled around his legs. "I can't believe you don't recognize your own cousin…"

The dots finally connected in Kaname's mind and he looked to Cassandra in disbelief before replying, "How are you a cat?"

"That's what I'd like to know, you mad genius!" Cassandra retorted, crawling back over to him. She snuggled up against him as he picked her up. Kaname sneezed and Cassandra let out a startled meow before smacking herself in the face with her paw.

* * *

"So, how do you suggest we fix this?" Aido asked, watching as the cats cuddled up (as best they could) with their respective boyfriends. Zero actually, surprisingly, was smiling slightly as he pet Jensen and listened to her purrs.

"I don't mind her being a cat," Zero replied dully, his eyes widening as Jensen suddenly stopped purring and glared to him.

"You don't, huh?" She asked, moving closer to whisper something in his ear.

"Never mind, we have to find a way to get them back," Zero stuttered, a hint of blush finding his cheeks as Jensen settled back into his arms, smiling wickedly.

"No dip, Sherlock," Jensen muttered, shooting Cassandra a glare with her words.

* * *

"Why are you glaring at me?" Cassandra asked.

"Well it's no doubt that you're pureblood mojo-jojo did this," Jensen replied dully.

"Hey, you can't blame this on me, you're a pureblood too! You could've been the one who did this!" Cassandra yelled angrily, "Besides, if I did it then I wouldn't have turned myself into an animal that my boyfriend was allergic to!"

"Oh really?" Jensen said, eyeing the other girl skeptically. "Then what about that argument you two had last night?"

"It wasn't an argument," Cassandra defended, looking away. "It was just a little spat; couples have them all the time,"

"Zero and I have never once had an argument," Jensen bragged, smiling.

"Shut it Mittens!" Cassandra replied, growling at the other pureblood.

* * *

"Quit calling me that, Tabby!" Jensen shouted back, struggling against Zero's arms. Zero sighed, caging her closer and shooting her a disapproving glare. She huffed, slouching into his arms in defeat.

"Both of you," Kaname sneezed in the middle of his sentence, getting a small laugh out of Zero and Jensen, "calm down."

"Sorry, but I just love seeing you so weak," Jensen laughed, getting an accompanying chuckle out of Zero. "And actually, I'm not even sorry," She giggled.

The door opened again, Ruka and Naomi entering the room laughing together. Jensen immediately tensed and buried closer to Zero in order to resist the urge to claw Ruka's face off. They spotted the two cats soon enough, their laughter doubling.

"What –" Naomi cut off in laughter, "- happened to you two?" She blubbered out, watching as both cats glared to her. Ruka covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stop the snorts of laughter from escaping her mouth.

* * *

"We wanted to see what it was like to be a cat," Cassandra replied sarcastically, jumping off Kaname's lap after he sneezed again.

"We wanted to test a theory," Jensen joked, "And we came to the conclusion that it completely and utterly sucks. So shut up before I claw your faces off!"

"Now, now Jensen, be nice." Aido scolded.

"Shut it blondie!" She retorted, glaring fiercely.

"Hey Zero, Why don't you take Jensen to Yuki? Cats are her favorite animal," Ruka laughed.

"Oh hell no!" Jensen yelled, tensing as she looking up at Zero with wide, pleading eyes. "If you love me, you won't do that! Please for the sake of our love!"

* * *

"Take what to me?" Yuki suddenly asked, revealing to everyone that she had been standing at the door. She spotted the cats and her eyes doubled in size before she nearly burst from happiness. "Cats!" She shouted, snatching Jensen out of Zero's arms before he could do anything to stop her. Yuki immediately began to pet Jensen, whom she was now calling 'such a cutsie, itsy, bitsy kitty cat' in a high pitched voice that had most others in the room wincing.

"Yuki, that's Jensen," Zero stated right as Jensen growled and lurched away, her green eyes angrier than they had been a few minutes ago. As Yuki was petting Jensen, the black cat suddenly getting an idea in her head as she gazed mischievously at the Tabby.

"Hey, Yuki, why don't you go 'cutsie kitty' your cousin," Jensen growled, dashing back to Zero as Yuki looked over to the brown cat now hiding behind Kaname's legs. Her brown eyes were wide with fear, her tail tucked between her legs as she watched Yuki smile angelically at her and come closer.

* * *

Cassandra started to back away from the group but was scooped up by Kaname and handed over to Yuki.

"You traitor!" She hissed as Yuki petted her head.

"But Cassie, you're so cute!" Yuki cooed looking down at her with wide eyes.

"Damn your cute eyes," Cassandra sighed, giving up any attempt to protest. She shot Kaname a glare that said "I will get you for this!"

A smirk played across Kaname's lips as he looked down at her.

"This is just pay back for _that one time_." He said. Cassandra tensed, tail twitching as she buried her head in Yuki's arms in embarrassment.

"What _one time_?" Aido asked. Kaname glared at the blonde noble who immediately shut up, not wanting to provoke the male pureblood's wrath again. "Never mind…"

* * *

"Look, as much as I love hearing about all the things I could blackmail you two with," Jensen muttered from Zero's arms, purring against his touch as she continued to talk, "But I would really enjoy getting back into my normal body, please."

"Wow, she said _please_," Ruka sneered, laughing as Jensen glared her direction and hissed at her. She struggled against Zero's hold, her claws digging into his skin.

"Let me at 'er! Let me at 'er!" Jensen growled, pulling even more against Zero and growling in discontent as she learned he was _much_ stronger than her. "I just wanna claw the bitches' face off!" She shouted, her green eyes flaring with anger.

"Who are _you_ calling a bitch, bitch!?" Ruka shouted back, taking a step forward before Naomi could step in between the two of them.

"Girls, girls, calm down, you're both bitches, now get over it," Naomi stated in a matter-of-fact voice, showing no hint of regret at saying the words. Jensen felt her jaw go slack in shock, watching as Ruka's expression mimicked her own for once.

"_What_ did you just say?" They both stated at the same time, shocked into silence at the fact that they had spoken in unison.

"She rightly stated that you two are bitches. That's something we can all agree on, Mittens," Cassandra stated, huffing as she jumped from Yuki's arm and landed in Kaname's lap. She promptly started to lay down and ignore the scene unfolding before her.

"You better shut your mouth, Tabby," Jensen sneered back, her green eyes flitting from the still shocked Ruka to the relaxing pureblood.

"Make me, Mittens." Cassandra replied, flicking her tail in a teasing manner.

* * *

"You know, with all this fighting, I'm actually tempted to let Jen go and just let the girls work it out themselves." Zero said, glancing between the two female pureblood vampire cats.

"Do it!" Jensen yelled, struggling even more to get free.

"I wonder who would win in a fight between those two." Takuma mused. Everyone shuddered at the thought of a battle so bloody and violent that could only end in death for one or both of the girls.

"Let's hope it never comes to that," Kaname replied as he stroked Cassandra's fur, trying to hold back a sneeze.

"I can get off if your allergies are really bothering you _that_ much." Cassandra said as she stood up.

"No, it's fine…it's not…bothering me," Kaname stuttered before he sneezed.

"Kaname, I love you for trying, but sometimes you just need to learn to say get the hell off me." Cassandra replied as she jumped from his lap onto the carpeted floor.

* * *

Cassandra turned back towards Jensen, a small smirk somehow playing on her cat lips, "She wouldn't be able to take me anyway."

"Oh, really?" Jensen snarled, prying her way from Zero's arms and landing on the ground a few feet away from Cassandra. Both female cats glared to each other, and before anyone could do anything to stop it, an explosion of insults started to ricochet off the walls of the small and crowded study.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut, Tabby!"

"Well you need to learn some manners, Mittens!"

"What did I say about calling me that damn name?"

"I don't know, did you say something, Mittens?

"Oh, shut up! You're insufferable!"

"Finally, I'm getting to the impenetrable Mittens."

"Shut up! I'll knock that smirk off your face!"

"_I don't have lips!_ How the hell can I be smirking!?"

"It's your god-damned aura! You're way to damn perky all the damn time! Sometimes I wish Rido were back in your head!"

"You take that back! You take that back right now! That bastard has nothing to do with any of this and he's dead!"

"Oh, so is that how I get to you now, oh miss pureblood?"

"_Shut up!_ At least my relative wasn't locked in a cage all her life!"

"What was that?"

"Hey, maybe you should be locked away, too. The crazy might be an inheritable trait."

"Bitch! You're one to talk! You had your uncle in your freakin' head!"

"At least I had someone to talk to!"

"And you also tried to _kill_ your cousin!"

"_Both _of you," Naomi suddenly intervened, stepping in between the two snarling cats, "need to shut up."

* * *

Naomi sighed, turning to Ruka with a look a defeat etched across her face. "I think this prank has gone on long enough. I never wanted it to go _this _far."

"Prank!?" Jensen and Cassandra screeched.

"Alright," Ruka agreed.

Naomi manipulated the shadows of the room, blacking out everyone's vision as a quick 'snap' sounded throughout the room. The darkness cleared up, revealing Jensen and Cassandra back in their original forms. The two purebloods exchanged glances before looking to Ruka and Naomi.

"You better run like hell."

* * *

**_Author's Note: We love you all and thank you!_**

**_-Enrangedpurple & MidnightWolf697_**


End file.
